Nicolas Akushi
General Information Nicolas was a normal inhabitant of a world called RTY, but has gained more power over time and soon became of godly status, with different blessings that give him magical powers, incomprehensible to average living beings.. Due to his godly status, Nicolas has lived for about 5 million years without showing signs of aging. He studied in the Scarlet College of Magic, where he got his doctorate in Universe Creation Magic, this was financed by the Elder Council of the Erebus Multiverse, when he was chosen to be a deity. When he got his PhD, Nicolas was commisioned with the hard task of creating a new universe for the Elder Council to test his new powers. His first attempt failed miserably, he couldn't even create the first reality dimension, later on, after a long while, he tried again, causing Ataraxia to be created, a living paradise, where the most intricate and magnanimous living beings wandered through the vast lands of the different worlds that compose this Realm. He is currently a professor at the Royal College of Erebus, where he teaches "Universal Analysis and Design" and "Universe Management" for the Faculty of Universe Magics and Administration, and he is the owner of Alfheim Co. Nicolas is the author and creator of the different worlds that compose Ataraxia: Alfheim, Earth, The Outer Lands, The Twilight Forest, and many others, not known to average living beings. Basic stats: * Species: Human (former); Elder God (current) * Title: Architect of Reality, PhD. in Design for Sustainable Universal Development * Nicknames: Nick, Akushi-san, Chairo * Physical age: 22 years * Mental age: > 5 million years * Birthday: 13 December * Height: 1.92 meters * Occupations: ** Professor at the Royal College of Erebus; ** Creator and Capital deity of Ataraxia; ** Owner of Alfheim Co. Possesions After gaining his divine prowess, Nicolas had been gifted further by the ancient gods. These gods gave him, Runeblade of The Æsir: An ancient Runeblade, handcrafted by Odin himself, and given to Nicolas by Gaia, the eldest goddess of the council, this blade is made out of Æsirian Steel, making it unbreakable, and capable of dealing, immense amounts of damage to the victim, when swung, the sword summons mana beams that deal an equally enormous amount of damage if the objective is hit, it is adorned with Æsirian runes, which say "Life" in this language. This artifact is soulbound to Nicolas, making it useless when used by other people. Primordial Riot Shield: This huge curved Æsirian steel shield, apart from looking really cool, has the ability to block all elemental infused attacks, this makes Nicolas invulnerable to most attacks. This artifact is soulbound to Nicolas, making it useless when used by other people. Æsirian Familiar: A little pixie that accompanies Nicolas, protecting him and giving advice about the surrounding dangers. Crest of Yggdrasill: Ancient wooden staff capable of manipulating space and time. This is the tool that Nicolas uses to create universes. This tool has to be supplied with an insane amount of Vis (Magical Energy), provided by the Elder Council. This relic was given to Nicolas by Hermes, the Messenger of The Gods. Eye of the Flügel: This lets Nicolas remotely contact the other people with an Eye of the Flügel or the World's Eye. Appearance Nicolas has short brown hair, which he wears disheveled. He has emerald green eyes. Kami form: Nicolas wears a bright green shirt under a leather vest, adorned with the symbol of order, he wears black pants under a green skirt, similar to the Lorica segmentata, used by the roman soldiers, with a brown belt, similar to a tectonic girdle. He also wears brown high boots with red details and white gloves with green wristbands. From his back flows a big gloomy cape, which he uses as protection when not using his shield. He also fashions a golden flower headband, with petals similar to a laurel crown's, where he displays pieces of Axinite, his representative gem. Overworld form: For informal occassions (which represents most of Nicolas' time) he wears a green shirt with cream horizontal stripes, with a black leather jacket, brown drill pants, and green converse shoes. Abilities Tractatio ex Spatio et Tempore: This allows Nicolas to manipulate space and time, to create the different realities that he designs. TeSeT (for short), consumes a lot of magical energy, which is why it took Nicolas a lot of time when creating a certain realm. Aetheria Dicitur: Nicolas has the ability to call for the souls from ALL forms of life in his realm, storing them in his soul vault in Alfheim. He can use these souls as energy for his magical attacks, though this process is regenerative, so no souls are lost during the process. Teleportation: Nicolas can teleport to any location in the different universes of the Erebus System at will, allowing him to assist any inconvenient that precises his pressence. Vocabis et Armis: This ability allows Nicolas to create a little rift for him to access his arsenal, more specifically, it allows Nicolas to grab his weapons from every location in the multiverse. Requisita Naturae: Nicolas is able to manipulate elements and nature at will, converting his thoughts and feelings into orders for nature to obey, this nature includes the 7 known kingdoms (Monerae, Protista, Fungi, Animalia, Plantae, Magicae and Daemon). Vocavit Aquila: This ability allows Nicolas to fly at will, thanks to the energy that gets stored in his the back of his body, like energy wings summoned when needed. Relationships Yugure Amethys: Nicolas' old friend. Before either of them became powerful, they were friends, working together on surviving in the harsh universe called RTY. Now that they're powerful, Yugure still likes to mess around with Nicolas while he is busy doing his tasks as a god. Zervah Nahveron: Ancient goddess of Chaos. The ancient entity spawned from the corruption of Aura, is now encased in an island in Alfheim, while Nicolas teaches her, how Ataraxia works, controlling her explosions of rage and despair, while converting her in the good goddess she really is. Kluri and Ametrys Emora: Nicolas' friends. A long time ago, Kluri and Ametrys Emora used to be good friends with Nicolas, after the known incident with the bandits, that ended up with Ametrys dead, the relation between Kluri and Nicolas slowly faded away. Lote Quaro: Nicolas' Clerk Lote is a following spirit that Nicolas crafted from the soul of a pixie, she used to help Nicolas with the common tasks required in the Alfheim Pantheon. After the incident with the bandits, where Ametrys Emora got killed, Lote was ordered to be Kluri's guard, so that she wouldn't meet the same fate as her sister. Hikari Gesseki: Nicolas' familiar. Hikari is a familiar that Nicolas crafted. Hikari helps Nicolas with the common tasks required in the Alfheim Pantheon.Category:Characters